Au coin du trottoir
by Lylyne67
Summary: Préquelle au coin du feu. 6 ans avant que Grimmjow ne rencontre Aizen et tous les problèmes qui ont découlé de cette rencontre, il fait une rencontre sur les bancs du lycée.


**Titre** : Au coin du trottoir

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Grimmjow

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS en l'honneur de Xiara. On pourrait appeler ça une sorte de préquelle à Au coin du feu. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas avoir eu plus d'imagination et que ça te plaira !

**Warning** : Encore et toujours citronné :)

.

Ichigo souffla un grand coup en regardant la porte d'entrée de son nouveau lycée. Un de plus à la longue liste qu'il avait déjà derrière lui. Enfin longue, tout est relatif mais à 17 ans, avoir déjà changé de lycée cinq fois, c'était une bonne moyenne.

C'était toujours la même rengaine, il finissait toujours par se faire renvoyer. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était jamais le réel fautif. Enfin, tout est relatif, c'était toujours lui qui se battait avec d'autres élèves. Mais uniquement parce que ceux-ci lui cherchaient des noises.

Bon c'était vrai, il fallait l'avouer, il était impulsif et démarrait bien souvent au quart de tour. Il aurait évidemment pu simplement tourner les talons et laisser les autres parler, mais au bout d'un moment, on finit toujours par en avoir par-dessus la tête et répliquer, non ?

Et pour lui, répliquer voulait dire sortir les poings. Pas qu'il en soit vraiment fier, mais depuis le temps, il avait gagné en force et pouvait rivaliser avec beaucoup de tas de muscles qui d'apparence étaient beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Alors pour cette fois, pour cette rentrée au moins, il espérait que les choses se passent mieux. Il avait peu d'espoir. Rien en lui n'avait changé depuis les dernières vacances scolaires, ses cheveux avaient toujours la même couleur. Parce que oui, c'était à cause d'une bêtise comme ses cheveux qu'il se faisait mettre à la porte à chaque fois.

Si seulement cette fois pouvait tout changer. Qu'il puisse rester dans cet établissement scolaire, que personne ne vienne l'emmerder. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à espérer se faire des amis, juste qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on le laisse bosser.

Malheureusement, il n'était là que depuis cinq minutes et déjà certaines personnes le regardaient de travers. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers un des coins de la cour. Celui qui lui semblait le plus calme et le moins peuplé.

.

Grimmjow arrivait au lycée la mine renfrognée, ses pas étaient lourds et il trainait les pieds au sol. Il n'aimait pas la rentrée scolaire. Les trois semaines de vacances qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été trop courtes. Sa seule consolation était que bientôt ce serait la Golden Week.

Il devait se taper une année de plus dans ce foutu lycée. Etant donné qu'il avait loupé son Senta, il devait encore se coltiner ce trou à rats.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il bâilla un grand coup. Il avait vraiment une mine pitoyable ce matin. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Son boulot se fichait éperdument que ce soit la reprise des cours.

Enfin son boulot. Pouvait-on réellement appeler ça une profession ? Quoique, il paraîtrait que ce soit le plus vieux métier du monde. Et il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou se retrouver à la rue. Et la rue il y avait déjà goûté en se promettant qu'il n'y repasserait plus jamais une seule nuit.

Au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il était seul maître de sa personne et qu'il choisissait lui-même se clients. Il ne se privait pas d'envoyer bouler un mec qui lui paraissait trop louche ou trop laid. Il fallait pas pousser quand même. Coucher pour de l'argent, oui, mais pas avec n'importe qui.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son lieu de prédilection dans la cour. Adossé à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il avait replié une jambe pour poser un pied sur le tronc et croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine défiant du regard toute personne qui oserait s'approcher.

Son regard avait accroché une silhouette fine assise sur un banc qui lui tournait le dos. Tiens, il n'avait pas l'air de le connaitre celui-là. Une couleur de cheveux pareille, il s'en serait souvenu. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le martyriser un peu comme il savait si bien le faire. Après tout, les nouveaux devaient bien passer par le bizutage, non ?

.

Ichigo avait tout de suite repéré le nouvel arrivant et l'avait détaillé dans son ensemble le plus discrètement possible. Ce type avait une couleur de cheveux encore plus improbable que la sienne. Mais il doutait fortement qu'il subissait les mêmes péripéties que lui. Vu sa carrure et sa dégaine, personne ne devait oser aller l'emmerder.

Lui non plus n'irait pas le voir, bien qu'il en ait fortement envie. Il sentait que ce n'était pas le genre ouvert, qui rigolait à tout va avec tout le monde. Il semblait, tout comme l'orangé, assez solitaire.

Quel dommage que le bleuté se soit placé contre l'arbre derrière lui, il ne pourrait pas continuer à le regarder sans se faire repérer. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était là, il devrait certainement avoir d'autres occasions d'observer ce type mystérieux.

L'orangé fut tiré de ses réflexions en entendant la cloche sonner. Une nouvelle année scolaire débutait réellement à partir de cet instant. En se relevant de son banc, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur celui qui était derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment pressé de se rendre en cours, il n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce.

Heureusement, Ichigo n'eut pas de mal à trouver la salle et après les présentations de rigueur pour le nouvel élève, il s'installa sur un banc. Seul. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir un voisin pour le moment.

Tout le monde l'avait regardé de la tête aux pieds pendant qu'il se présentait à ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Il avait déjà repéré une ou deux fortes têtes qu'il devrait peut-être essayer d'éviter pour échapper aux problèmes. Du coup il préféra la place à côté de la fenêtre, celle où le banc d'à côté était vide.

Il n'était pas installé depuis cinq minutes que la porte s'ouvrit assez brutalement. L'orangé n'y avait pas prêté attention, depuis le début il avait tourné la tête sur sa gauche et regardait à travers les carreaux.

Il eut vaguement conscience que le professeur parlait. Apparemment, un élève était en retard et il se faisait réprimander. Il entendit également un long soupir, probablement venant de celui qui était en train de se faire remonter les bretelles, et des pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de lui.

Entendant la chaise à côté de la sienne bouger, il tourna la tête. Finalement, il avait quand même un voisin. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Le dit voisin avait étiré un large sourire quelque peu sadique quand l'orangé s'était retourné pour le voir puis avait murmuré quelque chose à son attention.

« Attention, il y en a peu qui ont résisté à une telle proximité avec moi. »

Ichigo n'avait pu détourner les yeux. Il le fixait littéralement. Il le regardait sortir ses affaires de son sac, ouvrir son cahier, mâchonner le capuchon de son stylo pendant que le professeur donnait son cours.

Et ce fut comme ça toute la journée. Il avait eu de vagues éclairs de lucidité de temps en temps et avait pris quelques notes, mais le plus gros de son temps avait été passé à regarder celui qui était assis à côté de lui.

Il avait réussi à noter son nom dans un coin de sa mémoire pendant un appel. Jaggerjack Grimmjow. Pourquoi le fascinait-il autant ? Même maintenant, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui, il continuait de voir ce visage carré, ces yeux et ces cheveux turquoise.

.

Le bleuté avait eu conscience que le nouveau l'avait regardé toute la journée, mais il ne l'avait pas fait remarquer. Au contraire, il se délectait de sentir ses yeux sur lui et il savait très bien que s'il tournait la tête, l'orangé aurait immédiatement arrêté. Alors il avait fait semblant de rien, souriant intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de lui.

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu les heures défiler sur le cadran de la pendule de son salon. C'est seulement en s'apercevant que la nuit était presque tombée qu'il eut un sursaut.

Merde, il allait être en retard. Enfin, pas vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'horaire fixe pour ses activités professionnelles, mais s'il ne voulait pas rentrer se coucher trop tard pour être en forme le lendemain, il valait mieux qu'il sorte de chez lui le plus vite possible.

Il se changea en quatrième vitesse. Il n'avait même pas encore ôté son uniforme scolaire. Il opta pour un jean simple et un débardeur noir qui laissait voir ses biceps développés. Un petit coup de main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu, et il était fin prêt.

Arrivé à ce qu'il appelait son poste, il soupira. Il s'était rendu compte que sa vie, bien que fatigante, était très routinière. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire le trottoir, il n'avait pas changé de place. Il se tenait toujours appuyé nonchalamment contre le même arrêt de bus, attendant qu'une voiture s'arrête pour aller aborder celui qui était au volant.

Par chance, il n'avait pas attendu très longtemps ce soir, un de ses habitués l'avait alpagué même pas dix minutes après qu'il soit arrivé.

Grimmjow se considérait comme un pro dans le domaine. Il savait ce qu'aimaient les hommes et il le faisait bien. Il avait appris à connaitre ses clients réguliers et adaptait à chaque fois le comportement adéquat. Au fond, se prostituer équivalait à faire l'acteur, il fallait jouer sur les mots et les situations, tout simplement.

Mais ce soir, justement, il n'arrivait pas à être bon acteur. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir ce petit rouquin à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'était pas du tout dans ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que son client ne s'en rende pas compte.

Il rentra chez lui dès qu'il eut fini. Vu qu'il était encore tôt quand il avait suivi son client, il avait pensé faire encore une ou deux passes ensuite, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, il s'était résigné.

Merde, il avait toujours réussi à faire abstraction de tout. Il savait parfaitement distinguer ses conquêtes de son boulot. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à ce niveau, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui c'était différent ? Il faudrait qu'il se reprenne très vite, sinon adieu son petit appartement.

.

Les jours suivants, tout allait de mal en pis pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ichigo, qui ne se concentrait toujours pas en classe, enfin du moins, pas sur les cours, s'était pris plusieurs remarques de ses professeurs. Evidemment, l'affaire était remontée aux oreilles de son père et il en avait subi les conséquences.

Grimmjow n'était plus retourné sur son trottoir habituel depuis ce soir-là. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus coucher pour de l'argent. En fait, il ne pouvait plus coucher tout court. Enfin, du moins, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que le petit rouquin de sa classe. Désespéré, il avait fini par se replier sur un emploi en soirée dans le fast food du coin. Il allait devoir se serrer la ceinture pour certaines dépenses.

Et malgré l'obsession qui les tenaillait, la situation n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un poil entre eux. L'orangé continuait ses séances de matage intensif dès que le bleuté ne le regardait pas et Jaggerjack continuait de faire semblant de rien.

Ce n'était pas non plus le genre du bleuté que de rester passif de cette manière. En règle générale, il ne se gênait pas pour aller aborder une personne qui lui plaisait. Il ne se formalisait pas de grands discours, il y allait et prenait le taureau par les cornes. Rares étaient les hommes ou les femmes qui avaient osé lui dire non.

Mais pas pour lui. Il sentait quelque chose de différent chez ce Kurosaki Ichigo. Quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il devait s'y prendre autrement avec lui. Et le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce quelque chose qui le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Ichigo qui brisa la couche de glace qui les séparait. L'orangé en avait marre. Marre de passer son temps à se poser des questions, marre de passer ses journées à le détailler sans rien faire, marre que le bleuté ne daigne pas s'intéresser à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je croyais qu'on ne résistait pas à ta proximité… Mais jusqu'à présent tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt. »

Jaggerjack tourna la tête vers son voisin avec un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de choqué. Alors là, si on lui avait dit que l'orangé allait entamer la conversation, il en aurait eu mal aux côtes tellement il aurait rit.

« Tss. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Kurosaki.

- Mouais. Serais-tu grande gueule ?

- Jaggerjack, Kurosaki ! Je vous prierai de vous concentrer sur vos cours ! »

Merde. Coupé en plein élan par leur prof. Ils se dévisagèrent encore quelques secondes avant de tourner leur attention sur la leçon de maths à laquelle ils assistaient.

.

A la fin de cette journée, au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui comme à son habitude, Grimmjow se tenait devant le portail du lycée. Il avait repris du poil de la bête et son assurance qui faisait toute sa personne et attendait le rouquin de pied ferme.

Dès qu'Ichigo fut à sa portée, il lui barra le passage de son bras en posant sa main contre la grille de l'entrée. L'orangé eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'aimait pas ça. En général c'était comme ça que tous ses ennuis commençaient.

« Laisse-moi passer Jaggerjack.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te faire. »

L'orangé leva les yeux au ciel et d'un geste dégagea le bras du bleuté qui lui barrait la route pour reprendre son chemin. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un petit rire mesquin avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner.

« Tu me provoques et tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? »

Grimmjow avait attrapé son bras et tirait allègrement dessus pour qu'il le suive. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de constater la force qu'avait Jaggerjack. Malgré toute l'opposition qu'il pouvait y mettre, il était contraint de lui emboiter le pas.

« Mais attends, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Relax, je vais pas te manger, ptite fraise. »

Allons donc. Et voilà qu'il se voyait affublé d'un nouveau surnom. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eu droit à poil de carotte, ou autres joyeusetés en rapport avec sa couleur de cheveux, mais là, le bleuté faisait fort.

Tellement fort d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à répliquer. Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme profond, suivant toujours la grande gueule. Et au fait pourquoi le suivait-il ? Il avait réussi à libérer son bras de l'étreinte douloureuse et marchait à ses côtés. Il aurait très bien pu faire demi-tour et reprendre son chemin initial, mais non.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant un petit immeuble sans prétention mais pas non plus délabré.

« Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?

- T'aimerais bien savoir, hein ?

- Allez, arrête ton petit jeu à la con, si tu veux que je te suive, réponds à mes questions.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas un repère de criminels, c'est juste chez moi. »

Chez lui ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il emmené chez lui ? Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas continuer, de se retourner maintenant et de rentrer. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de le suivre dès le départ. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait ici, sur ce trottoir, sachant que l'appartement du bleuté se trouvait à l'un de ces étages, sa curiosité était trop forte et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il était à présent en train de monter les marches de l'escalier.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur que l'orangé avait repris un semblant de conscience.

« Tu vis seul ?

- Ouais.

- Et pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- Parce que je voulais vérifier quelque chose. »

Grimmjow ne laissa pas à Ichigo le temps de lui reposer une nouvelle question. Il l'avait acculé contre l'un des murs de l'entrée et avait directement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était presque agressif, Kurosaki avait l'impression que le bleuté cherchait à lui dévorer les lèvres.

Remis de sa surprise, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, répondant à son camarade de classe, caressant la langue qui s'était introduite dans sa bouche avec la sienne. C'était comme si ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, il avait l'impression de voleter sur un petit nuage pendant que des papillons faisaient une fiesta d'enfer dans son estomac.

Pourtant, il se ressaisit bien vite, coupant court au baiser. Et sans rien dire, sans même regarder Jaggerjack, il prit ses jambes à son cou, ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il courut jusque chez lui.

Une fois la stupéfaction passée, le bleuté referma la porte avec un petit sourire en coin, il avait eu la réponse à la question qui le turlupinait depuis plusieurs jours. Ses sentiments pour Kurosaki n'étaient pas uniquement le fruit de son imagination.

C'était nouveau pour Grimmjow, il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Il avait réussi à faire plier Ichigo, un tout petit peu. Mais quand même, avant de s'enfuir, il avait répondu à son baiser et il avait semblé y prendre goût.

.

Un mois était passé depuis ce fameux épisode dans l'appartement de Grimmjow. Ichigo n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient en couple. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement, se donnaient des petits noms affectueux, enfin non. Grimmjow lui donnait un petit nom affectueux, il l'appelait sa ptite fraise. Ils s'embrassaient une fois qu'ils étaient seuls et allaient même parfois jusqu'à se toucher légèrement.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'au bleuté, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient sauté le pas, mais Kurosaki l'avait un peu freiné dans son élan. Il avait beau en avoir envie, une légère appréhension le tenaillait toujours quand les mains se faisaient trop baladeuses.

Et ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres soirs, il était à nouveau dans le salon de Grimmjow. Ils étaient installés confortablement dans le canapé et regardait un jeu somme toute assez débile, mais ils aimaient bien se moquer des candidats.

L'orangé était collé contre le corps de son petit ami qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il aimait être dans cette position, il appréciait le corps musclé contre lui, se délectait de sentir la respiration et les battements du cœur de Grimmjow. Ca le relaxait.

Après une énième moquerie à propos d'une blondasse idiote qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de trois de QI aux vues de ses réponses aux questions du présentateur, Ichigo sentit le bras qui l'entourait se resserrer un peu plus fort contre son bras. Il releva la tête pour voir le bleuté qui le regardait intensément.

Il n'avait pas demandé ce que lui voulait Jaggerjack, il le savait très bien. Il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Juste un petit bisou. Mais le bleuté avait fait glisser sa main de son bras jusqu'à sa nuque pour avoir un autre baiser. Plus fort, plus poussé, plus passionné.

L'orangé aimait ce côté de son petit ami, ces petits élans de bestialité qu'il pouvait avoir à certains moments. Mais il ne fallait pas trop exagérer et les mains qui commençaient à le caresser lascivement firent sonner une alarme imaginaire dans son cerveau.

Pourtant il aimait ces caresses, autant que les baisers. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la suite. Il se tortilla légèrement pour essayer de se défaire de l'étreinte. Grimmjow mit fin au baiser pour coller sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Ichigo.

« Tu me rends dingue, je vais bientôt plus pouvoir tenir.

- Je sais Grimm. On en a déjà parlé, je suis désolé, mais…

- Allez Ichi. Laisse-toi aller, je te promets que je m'arrête à la minute où tu me dis stop. »

L'orangé ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regarder les yeux turquoise dans lesquels il pouvait lire l'amour et l'envie. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de recoller ses lèvres contre la bouche de Jaggerjack. De toute façon, un jour où l'autre, il devrait bien passer par cette étape, alors autant se jeter à l'eau maintenant qu'il se sentait tellement bien.

Oubliant totalement la télévision sur laquelle il était concentré il y avait encore deux minutes, Ichigo laissa Grimmjow défaire les boutons de la chemise de son uniforme scolaire pendant qu'il lui mordillait doucement le cou.

Il était tendu et malgré tous ses efforts n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller complètement. Il ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de profiter au mieux des mains chaudes qui lui caressaient le torse, mais rien n'y faisait.

Jusqu'à ce que le bleuté frôle l'un de ses boutons de chair. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et une légère plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand le bleuté commença à jouer avec l'autre mamelon, faisant glisser sa langue dessus. Sa respiration s'accéléra vivement et il sentit son pantalon le serrer plus que d'ordinaire au niveau de son entrejambe.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était bon. Même très bon. Il avait passé ses mains dans le dos de Grimmjow et se laissait faire, profitait de toutes ces nouvelles sensations, de tous ces nouveaux plaisirs qu'il découvrait. Un nouveau hoquet franchit le seuil de sa bouche quand la main du bleuté s'aventura un peu plus au Sud, venant toucher son sexe gorgé de désir.

Jaggerjack défit la boucle de ceinture et remonta son visage au niveau de celui de l'orangé pour reprendre un baiser fougueux.

« On serait plus à l'aise dans ma chambre.

- Je… D'accord. »

Il avait d'abord pensé à refuser la proposition explicite, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Tout avait été parfait jusqu'à maintenant et il était curieux de ce que pouvait encore lui faire découvrir son petit ami.

Ichigo suivit difficilement le bleuté jusqu'à la chambre, ses jambes tremblaient, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus si c'était d'appréhension ou d'excitation. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Jaggerjack l'embrassa à nouveau et le poussa doucement vers le lit.

Il l'y allongea doucement et avant de se pencher sur lui, enleva sa chemise. Ichigo profita de la délicieuse vue. Son torse était parfait, du moins, pour lui. Juste ce qu'il fallait de muscles pour magnifier son torse bronzé.

Une fois torse nu, Grimmjow dirigea ses mains vers le bas du pantalon de Kurosaki, il les glissa lentement le long de ses jambes, au dessus du tissu. Il passa sur les cuisses pour atteindre la ceinture qu'il ouvrit complètement, ainsi que le bouton et la braguette du pantalon pour le lui enlever.

N'ayant désormais plus que son boxer sur lui, il ne pouvait plus cacher son excitation. La bosse que formait son sexe sous son sous-vêtement était bien visible et semblait attirer un œil envieux du bleuté. Bleuté qui n'attendit pas pour pencher son visage au dessus de cette protubérance afin de l'embrasser au travers du tissu.

A nouveau, Ichigo ferma les yeux afin de profiter de ce nouveau flot de sensations. Maintenant il était impatient, il voulait sentir les lèvres contre sa peau tendue, il voulait connaitre la chaleur de la bouche autour de son membre.

« Grimm… »

Sa voix était embuée d'envie et d'attente. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jaggerjack pour lui ôter son dernier rempart de tissu et enfin passer une main sur la verge érigée. Cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne se retint pas de lâcher un profond gémissement. Ce simple contact l'avait électrisé façon cent mille volts. Et dire que ce n'était que le début.

La langue douce et humide passa quelques fois sur toute la longueur de son sexe avant que la bouche ne l'enserre entièrement. L'orangé se cambra vivement, enfonçant encore plus sa colonne de chair dans la gorge de Grimmjow. Ses mains se crispèrent dans les mèches turquoise.

Il n'avait aucun point de comparaison, mais c'était divinement bon. D'ailleurs, si le bleuté ne stoppait pas vite son délicieux traitement, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant d'atteindre l'extase. Entre deux soupirs et deux halètements, il essayait de parler. Mais en vain, aucune parole cohérente n'avait pu sortir de son esprit et il fut gêné d'avoir jouit dans la bouche de son petit ami.

Son malaise disparut instantanément lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Jaggerjack avait avalé le liquide qui venait de s'échapper de son corps. Grimmjow ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde. Au contraire, il le regardait encore plus intensément.

Ichigo prit soudainement conscience qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Depuis le début, il était resté passif, s'était laissé faire. Il s'en voulait un peu, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui procurer les mêmes sensations. Aussi, lorsque le bleuté s'allongea à côté de lui, l'orangé prit son courage à deux mains pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les hanches et caresser le magnifique torse sous ses yeux.

Sa bouche traçait un sillon sur le corps de Grimmjow. Sa langue passait de son cou jusqu'à ses omoplates et de temps en temps osait s'aventurer sur les mamelons dressés. La sensation sur sa langue était étrange mais plaisante. Ca lui plaisait de jouer avec ce petit bouton de chair.

L'orangé se redressa et se dirigea plus bas afin d'ôter le pantalon et le caleçon du bleuté. Une légère lueur d'appréhension se fit à nouveau sentir lorsqu'il avait aperçu le sexe de Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow l'avait senti et avait attrapé le menton d'Ichigo pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si tu veux pas t'es pas obligé.

- Mais…

- Non ma ptite fraise, laisse-moi faire. »

D'un coup de hanche, il reprit le dessus et se positionna entre les jambes de l'orangé. Ses mains caressaient ses côtes pendant qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres, les joues, le cou. Puis ses mains glissèrent plus bas. L'une entoura ses hanches pour le faire cambrer légèrement pendant que l'autre se dirigea un peu plus bas.

Un doigt vint titiller son anneau de chair et Ichigo se crispa légèrement. Ca y était. Ils passaient aux choses sérieuses. Et bien que sentir ce doigt à cet endroit de son anatomie avait quelque chose d'excitant et d'agréable, l'appréhension était plus forte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien. »

Les paroles l'avaient rassuré et il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Doucement, il sentit l'index de Grimmjow pénétrer son antre. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Tout au plus désagréable, mais le désagrément n'était rien comparé à l'excitation qui avait repris le dessus et regagné son sexe à nouveau en érection.

La douleur fit quand même son apparition lorsque le majeur avait rejoint le doigt déjà introduit en lui. Il sentait le bleuté faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter ses parois internes et les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il était prêt à demander de tout stopper quand les doigts touchèrent un endroit bien précis qui le fit se cambrer violemment.

« La vache ! s'exclama-t-il une fois la surprise passée. C'est… C'était…

- Oui. Bouge pas, j'y retourne. »

L'orangé n'avait même pas senti le troisième doigt s'enfoncer, il était encore sous le choc de cette décharge qu'il avait ressentie et qu'il rêvait de ressentir à nouveau. Ses prières furent exaucées, Grimmjow massait lentement cette partie de son corps. C'était tellement fort qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

« Grimm… Viens… Je veux ! »

Le bleuté ôta ses doigts. Son regard plongé dans celui d'Ichigo, il approcha doucement son sexe de l'entrée et poussa lentement pour le faire entrer. Kurosaki grimaça légèrement mais prenait sur lui sachant qu'il allait vivre un moment particulièrement fort.

Jaggerjack voulait que ce soit la plus belle expérience de l'orangé, il voulait en faire un souvenir mémorable. Il allait et venait doucement dans ses chairs, écoutant les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres afin de guider ses mouvements.

De temps en temps, il laissait un petit baiser sur le haut du corps d'Ichigo, mordillait le lobe d'une de ses oreilles, lui susurrait des mots doux. Petit à petit, le bleuté laissa tout de même place à ses envies et accéléra ses vas et viens en se cramponnant aux hanches du plus jeune.

Ichigo se tortillait de plus en plus fort en dessous de lui, chaque coup de rein venait toucher sa prostate et il voyait des étoiles partout. Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps ? C'était la question qu'il se posait. C'était tellement bon, tellement euphorisant. Et cette main qui le masturbait au même rythme que le sexe qui s'enfonçait en lui… C'était, c'était… Il ne savait pas.

« Bordel Ichi… Je vais pas tarder.

- Viens plus fort Grimm. »

Sans se faire prier, il s'enfonça encore plus rudement dans l'antre d'Ichigo, oubliant sa promesse intérieure de rester doux envers son amant. Ichigo était tellement chaud, tellement serré, tellement excitant. Les mots qu'il venait de lui dire et les cris qu'il poussait. Il ne pouvait plus résister.

L'orangé avait joui en criant le nom de Grimmjow. Le bleuté avait senti son orgasme arriver et avait gardé les yeux ouverts pour le regarder dans le feu de l'action. Il voulait voir son expression, ses yeux, sa bouche. C'était une des plus belles visions qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Une vision qui le poussa au paroxysme du plaisir, lui faisant atteindre la jouissance à son tour. Il retomba lourdement sur le côté, essoufflé. Sa main tâta un peu à son côté afin de trouver celle de Kurosaki qu'il serra fortement.

« Tu m'as complètement fait perdre la tête ma ptite fraise. Je t'aime. »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers son amant et le regarda quelques secondes. Une larme roula le long de sa joue pendant qu'un sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ichigo n'avait pas prévenu son père qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit. Il en subirait certainement les conséquences mais il s'en fichait complètement.

Il avait trouvé ce qui manquait à sa vie. Il avait trouvé le bonheur qu'il avait cherché depuis longtemps et en ce moment précis, en se réveillant aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

C'était le début d'une belle histoire. Peut-être une longue histoire. Mais la vie réserve parfois de mauvaises surprises.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Tadaaaaa ! Comme je n'ai pas pu avancer dans Carpe Diem Baby et Shiroihime à cause de mes vagabondages en terre metalleuse, je me fais pardonner avec cet OS.**

**Note 2 : J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous aurez encore la patience d'attendre une semaine pour la suite de mes fics :)**


End file.
